Hero's Duty Troops
]]The Hero's Duty Troops are the characters that combat the Cy-Bugs inside the game Hero's Duty. The troops are commanded by Sergeant Calhoun. The troops are separated by ranks, such as "Marine". Very little is known about these ranks or the troops themselves. Two names are known, Kohut and Markowski. Kohut is a Marine, and Markowski seems to be a normal soldier, but with a little mental problem having to do with his tough role in the game. Role in the film The troops of the Hero's Duty game are given the important task of eradicating the dreaded Cy-Bugs that are native to their game, as their programming is glitched so they can't tell the difference between actual game-play and real life, making them truly villainous and extremely dangerous. A group of troops can first be spotted in Game Central Station, roaming about together after hours. Later on, one of the soldiers, Markowski, gets his armor stolen by a bad-guy named Wreck-It Ralph, from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. who sneaks into Hero's Duty in an attempt to win the Medal of Heroes, believing it'd declare him a good-guy. At the time Ralph sneaks in, the troops are preparing for some game-play. Once the game begins, the troops rush into battle, and are unable to guess through Ralph's disguise, despite his inability to blend in with the other troops as far as bravery goes. After the game was through, the troops meet Fix-It Felix, Jr., who's searching for Ralph. Their leader, Sergeant Calhoun, claims she hasn't seen him when a mysterious sound comes from Hero's Duty Tower, where the Medal of Heroes is located. Before the troops can make it to the tower, they are nearly run over by a passing escape shuttle, which Ralph and a baby Cy-Bug accidentally gets trapped in, sending them to the kart racing game, Sugar Rush, forcing Calhoun and Felix to travel there to both find Ralph and eradicate the Cy-Bug before it multiplies. In the end, the troops are lastly seen at Calhoun and Felix's wedding ceremony, as they fell in love over their adventure together. They, along with other soldier characters, were training their weapons on the church window for potential Cy-Bug attack just in case. Distinct Troops T.J. Calhoun Markowski Markowski is one of the few named troops in the film and has a brief, yet fairly significant role in the film. He is first seen in Tapper's, mindlessly walking through the halls, repeating "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission's to destroy all Cy-Bugs." in a very dry tone until Ralph approaches him, causing him to snap and complain about the horrors of fighting the vicious Cy-Bugs day in and day out, despite the fact that Hero's Duty was only plugged in for a week. Markowski then states that it' all for a medal, which catches Ralph's attention. The bad-guy, wanting to be treated as a hero, asks Markowski if he could enter Hero's Duty and win a medal, but Markowski denies saying "Only the bravest and the best serve in our corps!" before panicking at the sight of a cockroach on Ralph's shoulder, accidentally running right into a wall. The unconscious Markowski was then trapped in a storage closet by Ralph and his armor was stolen, giving the bad-guy a disguise to enter Hero's Duty. Markowski is seen again at the end of the film during Sergeant Calhoun and Felix's wedding. He was voiced by Joe Lo Truglio. Kohut Kohut is a marine and apparently Sergeant Calhoun's most trusted trooper, as well as her closest ally. He is first seen during the in-game Cy-Bug battle with the other troopers. Afterwards, he and the other troops meet Felix and learn that Ralph and a baby Cy-Bug have accidentally been sent out of Hero's Duty via escape pod. Kohut, Felix, and Calhoun travel to Game Central Station and learn from the Surge Protector that Ralph entered Sugar Rush in the shuttle. Calhoun realizes she must journey into Sugar Rush and eliminate the Cy-Bug before it multiplies. At this time, Felix asks Kohut if Calhoun's always as intent as she is, prompting Kohut to explain Calhoun's tragic backstory. In the end, Kohut is seen again at Calhoun and Felix's wedding. Kohut was voiced by Brandon Scott. FPS TV monitor Robot Avatar This robot-like character represents the player character's avatar. Since this is a first-person shooter game, the avatar for some reason is a robot with the soldiers' arms that drives on caterpillar treads and has a TV monitor for a face that shows whoever is playing this game (in this case, the Moppet Girl's). Whenever the game is not turned on the robot's "face" shows the words "offline..." Dr. Brad Scott This soldier was Calhoun's first love interest and would-be husband until he was eaten by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day, therefore fueling the shattered Calhoun's sadness and bitter nature. One thing that really upsets Calhoun about the tragedy was the fact that Dr. Scott called her a "dynamite gal", something which caused her terrible flashbacks when Felix called her the same thing. He was voiced by Tim Mertens in the US version, and Nick Grimshaw in the UK version (however, the UK home release uses his original voice). The Hero's Duty Prequel Comic expands on his character immensely, revealing that he was the original inventor of the Cy-Bugs, having designed them as an adaptable toy that would learn from how their owners played with them. However the company he worked for, the A-Toy Corporation, immediately saw the military applications and despite his protests, chose to start weaponizing the Cy-Bugs on a remote planet. When things went wrong, he chose to stay and help contain/destroy his creations and fell in love with Calhoun in the process. Trivia *The Hero's Duty Troops are seemingly a cross between the Marines from the StarCraft series and Mobile Infantry from Starship Troopers. Gallery 08.0 006.5.0078.0072 RGB.jpg|The Troops with Calhoun. Using a armor..png|An example of an armor used by the troops. HerosDutySoldierRyanLang.jpg|Concept art of soldier's armor by Ryan Lang. markowski_ALL.jpg|Markowski models by Ryan Tottle. DrBradScott.jpg|Brad models by Ryan Tottle. wreckitralph_4269.jpg Hero's -Duty- Troops.jpg wreck-it-ralph-markowski-3.jpg|Markowski wearing Zangief's wrestling trunks. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10968.jpg Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Military characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in video games Category:Armies Category:Character groups Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon